User blog:Splenetic/The children of Raiju
The children of the lighting in the skies and the fire underneath the surface of the earth, in which they have total declaration in Japan from the heaven of angels, to the fire pits of hell where they have spawned from. They are the pure embodiment of two elements fuse together, and that's what makes them rarer than any creature you'll ever see." Said a woman next to him inside a pub where the cups overflow with beer, and the woman were loose. The woman across our young hero was mysterious, unlike the women who enter the pub and left with their bellies full of beer and a man shadowing them. No, this woman wasn't like them, as her appearance was claiming than the others with her ruby lips pressing against the cheery she tasted softly with her tongue slowly caresses the fruit she held so dearly in her hand, while gazing into his eyes. Yes, the girl was quite the Seducer, but there was something about her that made him realize something. Those lips... Those lips were like the night of the crimson moon that hanged over the sky with evil intentions, evil intentions that made the pupil in his eyes widen with terror. She never had any objective to seduce him with her large breast resting on the table, when she leans over with her luscious bumps hanging off the chair, yet while everyone watches her; even the females with lust in the hues of their eyes that illuminated with want. "You act like you have seen a ghost, my dear?" She said with a wink along with smile eating the cherry now by watching her smooth lips wrapping around it, until she absorb the fruit in her magnificence mouth where she made a light moan that echo throughout his eardrum that was heavy and deep for an elegant female such as herself. The sounds of her moan didn't bother him from watching her lips and nothing else when she curved her face in complete pleasure, while her bosom absorbed the sweat of her neck and chest revealing her nipples under her red dress that squeezes her body so well, exposing her slender chocolate rich body. "Blue eyes and red lips!" He said with enough courage to whisper from his mask that conceals his image and being, with dark clothing that cover his body like the obscurity of the night. Hearing that, she cocks an eyebrow and gazes into his frighten eyes. "What about my eyes?" She said waiting for a response with a grin on her lips that in no time without hesitation became malevolence, a sight of her true appearance could this be. Gawking at her lips, he knew what was in front of him, and what was going to happen now. Without uncertainty, he reaches for his weapon swiftly as fast as he could before she could react. Reaching for his weapon, he sees the steel of a blade reaching for his throat, staring directly at the tip of the razor getting closer than ever, as this would be the end of our young hero; a hero who was foolish enough to be tricked by the feeble mind of a woman he didn't even know. As the blade reaches his neck, a flash of light radiated the room in a flash, and in that flash something mysterious happen. The blade that charged at him missed and the blade that has no name came in clear contact of the woman's throat instead, but just enough to leave a mark while he held it there breathing heavy with blood staining his clothing, not knowing was it his or hers. “I see.. You saved yourself by chipping away your mask enough to reveal your true power and dodge my attack, just sufficient where my blade skinned your cheek. What an interesting person you are, you know that?" She said holding a blade that was unusual, when she watches the blood drips from his cheeks and on his shirt. However, I must ask you one thing. What made you realize what I was? What gave my identity away?" She asks with her elegant dress still flowing in the breeze from her quick reflexes that hugged her nicely rounded hips and what had to be long, graceful legs beneath. “My eyes never deceive me, and my instinct never allures me away from what's in front of me. I guess in the end, you just call me one hell of a scraper that's just an animal and nothing more. Is that right, woman? Or should I say child of, Raiju?" He's said breathing profoundly on the floor taken deep pant crying in agony from her attempt, as her swift attack left him blind in one eye from the blood oozing over it. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to tame you, until you stay dead"" She said and with a gaze of death in her eyes, the battle commences in the pub where the smell of blood roams the air and the people within the pub runs, screaming for their lives. They are children who possess the elements of lighting and fire just like our young hero, who appears to be Raiju son. Just like the warrior with no name, they possess lighting abilities and fire abilities just like their father, as some are more developed and stronger, in which they call forth the elements of fire and create thunderstorms, then using their natural life force in the process. Children of Raiju are mostly half-breeds, as he usually mates with human beings. Nonetheless, his children are dangerous and powerful with unbelievable energy that they are able to rule over Japan for centuries as their kingdom, keeping bay the mystical dragons, demons, angels plus even the children of the pagan god and goddesses from trespassing on their territory. They mostly have the upper edge since they can use and master the elements of lighting and fire, where most warriors in this realm can only use one elemental ability. However, as it may appear, all children of Raiju are females as there are no males in the family, but their father. Although that might be true, but then again what is our hero with no name is or what is he? Looking at Raiju children and our leading character, they have the same skills just like his, but the difference between him and them is a mystery. Nobody will know, at least not for the time being. Category:Blog posts